Changelog
8/15/2014 Changes *Motel Sign in Angel Pine removed so motel can be used as Safehouse/Apartment *Telephone wires removed for now *Rural safehouse & Bait & Tackle shop removed *Chili dog stand removed *'cuntw_liquor01' replaced with''' cos_liquorshop and it's interior details *'''med_office_desk_3, dj_stuff, and med_speaker_4 placed inside wtown_shops as rave venue *trees around town removed for now *'sawmill, cuntwrestrs_t',' cw2_cinemablock',' w_towncs_t' and cw2_photoblockcs_t textures changed To Do *Get modded SA working again, as the game crashes while loading *Get gamepad because convenience *Rig Mike van Boven & Lis Seiler model into SA *Do the rest of the textures 8/16/2014 Changes *Bug which crashed modded copy while loading fixed. *Split Level house general shape/potential LOD made To Do *Get gamepad because convenience *Rig Mike van Boven & Lis Seiler model into SA *Do the rest of the textures and apply them to buildings *Model rest of split level house *Do something about this store block'' (pictured)'', possibly get rid of stores on that side and put up some blank wall 8/17/2014 Changes *Worked on split level house model *Rewrote missions *"Euphori-K" by DJ Toks added to Raver Soundsystem mix *More one-liners added to Neil's Quotes page To Do *Same as 8/16/2014 8/18/2014 Changes *Extended upstairs portion of split level house over garage like other real life split level houses, fixed polygons, added front step thing *Work begins on raised ranch house *Scripts for Missions worked on To Do *Same as 8/16/2014 8/19/2014 Changes *Added steps to the split level house & found textures *More work done on raised ranch - added windows, etc. To Do *Same as 8/16/2014 8/21/2014 Changes *Tried to work on split level house textures but burnout happened. Fuck you burnout. *Work begins on Neil's Apartment, furniture-to-port list made, not sure if it'll work though because Boolean was used to make windows/doors To Do *Same as 8/16/2014 8/22/2014 Changes *Worked on cop missions *Work done on Neil's Apartment, textures added to room page To Do *Same as 8/16/2014 8/23/2014 Changes *Worked on poster, etc. textures for Neil's Apartment, have yet to be applied *A new potential team member may join, made hobby shop interior To Do *Same as 8/16/2014 8/24/2014 Changes *Fixed all Ngons on split level house, now roof trim & textures are to be done *Updates made on hobby shop including shelves, counters, and boxes To Do *Same as 8/16/2014 *Port Angel Pine map from SA into 3DSmax, get San Andreas cleaned for testing, etc. 8/25/2014 Changes *Added trim to split level house *Started page on Smuggling To Do *Same as 8/16/2014 *Port Angel Pine map from SA into 3DSmax, get San Andreas cleaned for testing, etc. 8/27/2014 Changes *Hobby shop interior worked on by Radu To Do *Same as 8/25/2014 *Talk about that Maaskantje port or conversion, might be something worthwhile 8/29/2014 Changes *Worked more on house, "cleaning up" and texturing follows *Worked on 94.7 The Eagle and Flash 103 *Hobby shop interior worked on by Radu *Talked to Scappy569 about project, willing to join in a week or two To Do *Same as 8/25/2014 8/30/2014 Changes *Worked more on hobby shop *Raised ranch deleted due to lack of progress To Do *Same as 8/25/2014 9/1/2014 Changes *Worked more on hobby shop *New map made up based on unnamed town in SA To Do *Same as 8/25/2014 9/3/2014 Changes *Blockout/placeholder models added to map *Triad missions written To Do *Same as 8/25/2014 9/4/2014 Changes *Got started on Sadler/Benson hybrid To Do *Same as 8/25/2014 9/5/2014 Changes *More work done on Sadler/Benson hybrid To Do *Same as 8/25/2014 9/6/2014 Changes *Sadler/Benson hybrid working ingame, needs work done To Do *Same as 8/25/2014 9/8/2014 Changes *Sadler/Benson hybrid sent to ALMOST610 for testing *Made logo for 94.7 The Eagle To Do *Same as 8/25/2014